Split Three Ways
by ArmordaRay
Summary: A story about Kurama splitting into three forms whilst in the middle of a relationship. OC/Kurama. Possibly some language, being profanity and suggestive. Reviews welcomed. A huge shout out to AleyKitty for helping me with this, go give Aley a looksie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have to thank Aleykitty for helping me. Aley is an amazing teacher and friend :-) I love you lots.

This is OC/Kurama with a pre-established relationship. Got some ideas from other fics for this, and those ideas rightfully belong to their owners.

I do not own YYH or any of it's characters, I own Cosma however, she is my OC.

Chapter One:

The redhead climbed the all too familiar steps with flowers in hand, as always. He took a moment to touch the wood of the door, a soft grin crawling onto his face as memories echoed from the wood of hugs, kissing, laughter. He chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head, and knocked on the door with a steady, firm hand.

A woman with dark red hair hair, and a curvy, but healthy hourglass in a loose long dress that was a dark red, opened the door and laughed in delight, "Kurama!" she squeezed him in a tight embrace, and Kurama rubbed her back with his free hand.

"Cosma, I brought you flowers," He laughed as they pulled apart and he offered them to her with a soft smile. Cosma took them and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on in, let's get these in a vase," she led him in. Kurama closed the door and threw the deadbolt. The apartment was cozy, with plenty of plants he had given her. They grew a little feeling his energy, but Kurama just gently touched a few leaves, following Cosma to the kitchen. The kitchen was in order as always, with flowers in the window sill as always, and she was already searching for another vase.

"You know Kurama, some day I won't have enough room for all these flowers," She laughed, stealing a glance at him.

"And you don't think that's my point?" He teased her, walking over to assist her.

"I got one," She pulled it out of a cabinet and filled it with water, unwrapping the flowers and snipping the ends. She placed the flowers in the water and set them on an empty spot on the sill, smiling up at Kurama when he wrapped his arms around her and chuckled, "Maybe it is your point, to overrun me with plants so I'll have to move in with you."

"I have enough plants as it is," He smiled and kissed her neck, happy to be close to her.

"Mr.," She patted his hands, "Don't we have a reservation?"

Kurama gasped a little, playfully and squeezed her tighter, "My oh my, we do! Come on! We mustn't be late!" He pulled her hand so she'd follow him out the door, which she locked, and followed after Kurama happily.

They walked together in soft silence, until Cosma found her voice, "Kurama, has it gotten better?"

"Hm? Oh," He sighed and his smile drained away, "I don't know honestly Cosma, it's a war everyday." She squeezed his hand and slowed down so she could pull the fox into a soft kiss.

"I wish there was a way I could make it better," she whispered softly to him. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, breathing in her scent before he started their walk to the restaurant again.

"I do too Cosma, but we all like you," He glanced at her.

"What if I was there with all of you?" She kicked a rock and looked up at him with bright blue eyes behind thick lashes.

Kurama shook his head again, faster, "No, that'd be a huge mistake, Youko would try to steal you."

Cosma sighed and shook her head, sending her wavy red hair to fall about, "I wish I could help more Kurama," she sighed, "But how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel just fine Cosma," He smiled a little, "It's when we separate, that's when it gets crazy."

"So, what do you think keeps you from separating right here?"

"Youko, he's a fox, he can't be seen." Kurama opened the door to the place and made a gesture for her to go in, "Ladies first,"

Cosma smiled and did a curtsy before she walked in, and Kurama followed after. They were led to their table by a waiter and ordered their drinks.

"Kurama, do you think if we, uh, did that again, if it would-" She was flushed a bright red.

"No, it'd just piss Youko off again. He was merciless after that, complaining about how it was me and not him," He chuckled.

Cosma laughed nervously and leaned back in her seat, "I really want to help," she told him.

"The best you can do right now is just be yourself Cosma," he leaned across the table to take her hand, but he just offered it, and smiled when she took it, "I noticed," he dropped his voice so only she could hear, "Your horns, you haven't filed them this week."

Cosma touched her head and smiled, "Yeah, I haven't," she rubbed at the jagged plate of what used to be her long horn, "But I can't grow them out, you know that."

"Someday you'll be able to again," he squeezed her hand.

Cosma smiled a little wider and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yes, I know a place out in the woods that might go for sale in a couple of years, maybe a few months?"

"Oh Kurama," she laughed and leaned across to kiss him across the table. Kurama laughed too.

"I'm just offering, we've been dating for how long now?"

"Oh, almost a year already?"

"Has it already been that long?" Kurama blinked, "Wow, well, I'm just glad it's with you."

"You sound like Kuwabara now," she teased him, "Really, you shameless flirt."

Kurama blushed and grinned, "You know how I like to make you blush," he chuckled.

The rest of the date went on with little conflict, the only conflict being when Kurama walked her back home and they stood at her door hugging for a long while, both unwilling to let go. Kurama was the one to let go and kiss her softly.

"Goodnight Cosma," he chuckled.

"Friday, right?"

"Yes, Friday, I'll see you then." Kurama agreed.

"Alright, goodnight," Cosma smiled and locked the door after waving bye. Kurama sighed and trotted off for his own apartment. When he walked in and locked the door, he yelled out and grabbed his chest, and before him the glowing silver fox and a man who was exactly the same except for the hair, his was black, stood stiffly.

"Kurama," the fox's purry voice filled the room.

Kurama winced and looked up, "Youko," he greeted, "Shuichi."

Shuichi sighed, "Cosma wants to be human, and you're basically demon Kurama, do you-"

"Before you go off on this," Youko butted in, "She's a demon, she belongs in Demon World."

Kurama straightened up and shook his head, "She wants to be in Human World Youko, she came here for a reason, and Shuichi, she never said she wanted to be human, you know as well as we do." He scolded the human.

Youko sighed and went to grab a seat, his tail flicking about like an irritated cat's, "She can't live here healthily," he shook his head.

"You're right, she can't live here in the city, that's why she filed her horns, and that's why," he glared at Shuichi, "She can't live with a human."

"Sure she can! You just want her for yourself!"

"Foolish human," Youko sighed, "Obviously Kurama has an interest in her welfare, but you," he shook his head, "I'm with Kurama on this one, she can't live with a human."

Shuichi crossed his arms over his chest, watching Kurama retreat to his lazy boy.

"Thank you Youko," Kurama chuckled, "But she doesn't want to go to Demon World either," he shook his head.

"I can remind her of it," his eyes glowed a lighter shade, "The smell of rotting flesh, mm," he purred a little.

"She'll deny you outright," Shuichi huffed, "Obviously her heart belongs to Human World."

"That's right Shuichi," Kurama nodded.

"But I'm sure we could make it work Kurama! She's essentially dating me too!"

Kurama considered that, his eyes thinning, "I guess she is in a way, huh? But Youko wouldn't have a chance."

Youko growled and curled up a bit in his spot. Kurama chuckled.

"If I had a place a little ways from the city, she could grow her horns and everything!"

"But she needs someone she can have for more than sixty years, I'm immortal, well, as immortal as I can be as a demon," Kurama shrugged.

Youko nodded, "That'd just break her heart if you died."

Shuichi threw up his hands, "At least I'm not a murderous beast!"

"It's obvious neither of you are suited for Cosma, so stop trying," Kurama huffed. Youko rolled his eyes and Kurama winced when Youko turned into a mist and filtered back into the redhead. Kurama rubbed his chest a little, whimpering softly as he watched Shuichi.

Shuichi sighed and went over to the window, "Kurama, we essentially are the same person," he turned to look at him, "We're so close I feel and see everything you do."

"Youko sees everything I do, but he has less of a feeling of it," Kurama took a deep breath and straightened up.

Shuichi shook his head and also disappeared into a mist, making the redhead yell and grab at his chest, panting. Still, he forced himself to his feet to straighten up and take deeper breaths, and headed to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kinda short. Again, huge thanks to AleyKitty. This chapter is a little older than my current writing, so forgive me for

anything that seems off with Kurama.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Kurama chuckled as he rolled over onto his side, phone pressed to his ear, "Cosma, you can't be serious," he taunted.

"I am serious though!" Cosma laughed into his ear, "Really, why not give it a try?"

"Because I enjoy having a head, thank you," He laughed, "That's a horrible idea, really, Hiei would kill me."

"But doesn't he want someone special?"

Kurama sighed and rolled over onto his back, sucking in a breath and grabbing his chest, "Ahh, Cosma, I might have to hang up," he wheezed.

"What's wrong?" Cosma asked, "Are Youko and Shuichi…"

"It's intense, ah," Kurama rubbed his chest, "I should hang up to deal with these two."

"I'll come over!" Rustling entered in from her side, "I'll help you-"

"That isn't a great id-" He yelped and when he recovered, Cosma had already hung up. He growled and got up to see Shuichi and Youko at the end of the bed.

"So Cosma's coming over?" Shuichi smirked.

"Please," Youko huffed, "We're mist essentially, I have yet to get my physical form."

Kurama sat up and rubbed his chest, "Really, you could both make that less painful."

"It's more fun hearing you scream." Youko taunted, getting up and swishing his tail about, "I think Cosma will like me more if she sees me, not hears about me," his ears flattened.

"No, she'll-she'll never go back to Demon World with you." Kurama denied as he got to his feet, wobbling as he made his way to the living room to answer the door when she knocked.

When she did finally knock, Kurama took a moment to watch Youko and Shuichi, who were both anxiously waiting, Shuichi, to see the thing he had felt and seen since Kurama and Cosma had started to date, and Youko to see the thing he had been taunted by. Kurama made his way to the door, his heart racing a little too quick, maybe even a little too quick for a half demon half human heart, and he opened the door to the concerned face of his girlfriend.

"Kurama!" She wrapped her arms around the redhead and gasped when she saw Shuichi and Youko, squeezing Kurama tighter.

"Hm, she's prettier when I see her with my own eyes," Youko huffed, his ears perking.

"Of course she's pretty!" Shuichi admonished at once.

Kurama sighed and pulled her into the room, shutting the door with his foot and letting a vine lock it for him, "Alright, Cosma, the fox is Youko, the guy who looks like me, he's Shuichi."

"Hm." Cosma didn't venture forward, just stayed put where she was, "So, Youko, Shuichi, and then came Kurama," she drew out all of her vowels.

"Yes." Kurama nodded.

"It's really a pleasure to finally meet you Cosma," Shuichi took a step forward and offered his hand, even if it was just mist.

"I can't say the same," Cosma shook her head, "You and Youko have both caused Kurama serious pain," she touched Kurama's chest, which made the redhead relax a little, "And I'm just saying physical pain, you've also caused him great mental stress."

"Well, I can't help it, Youko is the one who brought this all up," Shuichi huffed.

"It's true Cosma, if Youko hadn't tried to break free, this wouldn't have happened," Kurama nodded, "I'd trust Shuichi more than Youko."

"Why? Because I'm a fox?" Youko demanded angrily, his tail puffing out and his ears flattening.

"Because you aren't trustable, you want to take Cosma back to Demon World, and I'm not letting you do that," Kurama growled.

"Now now," Cosma stepped away from Kurama so she was standing between them, and in the process let her tail free from where it had been hidden in her pants, it fell to the floor loudly and started smacking against it like an irritated cat's would, "Boys, let's not get all…" she made a motion with her hand, "I didn't come over to meet you, I came over to help the man who's," she glanced at Kurama, "Who's taught me, what it means… To trust someone again, so if you do ever turn into physical people, I want you both to know that if you ever hurt him again, I will gladly turn into a dragon in Human World and chase you down until you cannot run anymore, and I will make sure to cause you pain, am I clear?"

"They won't stop Cosma, Shuichi loves you as much as I do, and Youko, well, who knows what that bastard is thinking," Kurama put a hand on her back.

Cosma turned her nose up to Shuichi and Youko and turned to Kurama, rubbing his chest, "Do you think ice would help?"

"It's gone away, it only lasts a little while, when they come out and when they enter again," Kurama smiled.

"Hm," Youko smirked and turned into mist and filtered into Kurama again, who did his best to stifle his whine.

Cosma looked back at Shuichi expectantly, "Well, get it over with."

Shuichi sighed heavily and he too filtered back into the redhead, which, like it had been doing for the past few days, made the redhead yell and pant.

"Come on, sit," Cosma tugged him over to the couch and made the man sit, which just made him wince, "Will anything make it feel better?"

"I just rub it until it goes away," Kurama took her hands when she sat down and leaned against her, nuzzling his head into her hair.

"I'll think of something to help you," Cosma whispered to him, claiming one of her hands and petting his hair, "I love you Kurama,"

Kurama chuckled a little, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not too thrilled with this chapter honestly, kinda short. I might do a revamp of this story later... Again, AleyKitty, you rock.

And also, again, Cosma is my character, I do not own any of the YYH boys however.

Chapter Three:

Cosma sat at the headboard with Kurama, both of whom had a beer in hand as they tangled their feet together and talked quietly. It was every now and then when one of them took a sip of their beer.

Kurama licked his lips after a sip and sighed, "Cosma, would you ever consider going back to Demon World? Not as living, just, a trip?"

Cosma considered it, sipping her own drink and nodding, "As a trip," she accepted.

"Have you met Genkia? I introduced you two didn't I?" Kurama frowned from behind the lip of his glass as he took a sip.

"Briefly," she agreed softly, "Kurama, how's your chest?"

Kurama looked down at it like that would tell him if it would or would not be painful next time, "It's fine right now, thank you." He took her hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"Good, Shuichi and Youko are terrible to make you hurt like that."

"It's only been lately, and you know that," Kurama tried to reason.

"Still, it pisses me off." Cosma took a long sip off her beer and set it on his nightstand, pulling the covers up a bit more before grabbing her drink again.

"I know it does," Kurama chuckled, finishing off his beer and shifting so he could rest his head against the pillow, sighing in delight when Cosma ran her hand through his bangs and played with his hair, "You should stay over more often Cosma, I miss you." He whined at her, pawing at her leg to get her to lay down with him. She finished off her beer in a long gulp and set it on the nightstand, curling up to him as he clicked off the lights.

"I think I should too, but with this Shuichi and Youko stuff, it's just… Harder." Cosma agreed quietly, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Kurama sighed and rubbed her far arm, watching the blankets shift with their breathing as they snuggled, "Don't worry Cosma, I'll figure it out."

Cosma smiled at him and brought the redhead into a long kiss.

When Kurama awoke it was because of sunlight hitting his face, and Cosma's tail thumping against the bed as she dreamt. He sat up slowly, pulling the covers with him as he rubbed at his chest, beginning to notice it's soft throbbing. He couldn't help it when he cried out, but rather than stop when Youko and Shuichi came out, it intensified and Kurama yelled and grabbed at his chest and rolled over onto his side, curling up.

All this noise woke Cosma of course, who grabbed the covers up to her chest and put an arm around the redhead, "Kurama?"

Kurama whined at her as he grabbed at his chest, panting for air. Cosma looked up to glare at the two, and when Youko reached out, she felt the faintest texture of his palm on her soft shoulder, and she shuddered as she held the redhead close.

Youko smirked and leaned back from where he had been bent over the bed, "Shuichi, we've become more solid." He grinned at the man.

"Really?" Shuichi touched the sheets and blinked a few times, "We have."

Kurama wheezed as he caught his breath and coughed heavily, sprinkling the bed with some droplets of blood. Cosma squeezed his arm tightly, rubbing his chest with the other as he gathered his breath.

"I'm alright Cosma," he coughed again and shifted to sit up, wincing, "It must be really taking a toll on my body."

Shuichi shook his head, "This is terrible Youko,"

Youko stared at the man, "If you say so."

"Kurama, you coughed up blood," Cosma whispered, wiping off his lips. He glanced down at the sheets and sighed, shaking his head, "I-I-" she glared at Youko and Shuichi, "You're both killing him!"

That made Shuichi wince, but Youko just stared at her, his tail swishing a bit.

"Youko is the one who split us Cosma!" Shuichi defended, "It's not like I want to cause Kurama all this pain."

"Well then get back in before too long so he can just go back to normal!"

Youko chuckled and shook his head, "Freedom is so nice Cosma, why would you want us to be trapped in him? You know what freedom feels like, so why don't you let us embrace our freedom?"

Cosma growled at him and flared her energy, "Just go back!"

Shuichi sighed and deflated a little, but he turned into mist and returned to the redhead, who had just managed to catch his breath, which sent him into another scene of yelping and breathing heavily, which became louder when Youko followed suit.

Cosma shook her head when it was over with and plopped back onto the bed, huffing.

Kurama shook his head and got up, "I'm going to go take a shower Cosma, feel free to make yourself breakfast."

"Tch, alright."


End file.
